vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Player (Zealous Fighter)
Summary The Player is an unofficial name given to the controllable character within the Roblox game "Zealous Fighter". The game allows the player to explore a variety of areas and missions, defeating waves of enemies and difficult bosses with combo strings. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with F, Z, and X skills Name: Varies Origin: Zealous Fighter Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Weapon User (Can handle a variety of weapons with proficiency in each), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification (via a multitude of skills and Slashing High), Shockwave Generation (Can shoot out or release shockwaves via melee weapon skills), Energy Projection (Can shoot out or release energy attacks via melee and ranged weapon skills, as well as Elemental Shockwave), Lightning Manipulation (via a multitude of melee and ranged weapons), Attack Absorption (via the Fine Katana. Can absorb damage through their F skill and deal it back), Attack Reflection (via the Fine Sword), Teleportation (via a multitude of melee and ranged weapons), Creation (via Reaper Scythe. Can create a spinning spike to constantly damage opponents), Explosion Manipulation (via a multitude of ranged weapons), Fire Manipulation (Can conjure a multitude of flame attacks via the Apprentice Staff), Ice Manipulation (via the Apprentice Staff), Light Manipulation (via a multitude of ranged weapons), Healing (via the Apprentice Staff, Heroic Cure, and HP potions), Danmaku (via a multitude of ranged weapons), Status Effect Inducement (via a multitude of melee and ranged weapons. Mostly stuns, slows, and poison. Bleed damage via the Fine Katana), Forcefield Creation (via the Holy Cross and Reaper Scythe), Resurrection (via revive feathers, self revive, and support weapons), Darkness Manipulation (via a multitude of melee and ranged weapons), Durability Negation (Any attack could ignore durability via the Attack Piercing stat), Summoning (Can summon a variety of enemies, though only up to three at once), temporary Invulnerability (via a multitude of melee weapons when blocking, most F, Z, and X skills, and Life Flare), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (via Heroic Cure, Life Flare, and Slashing High. Only resists status effects that other players are shown using) Attack Potency: Wall level (Even a level 1 player can create shockwaves and craters through their attacks), higher with F, Z, and X skills (Deals massively more damage than the player would normally, to the point of potentially one shotting the average player). Any attack could ignore conventional durability via the Attack Piercing stat. Speed: Normal Human travel speed (Does not walk or run faster than a normal human), Supersonic+ reaction speed (Can block and deflect bullets after the muzzle shines) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Has not shown any lifting strength feats) Striking Strength: Wall level, higher with F, Z, and X skills Durability: Wall level (Can take a multitude of hits from other players and enemies stronger than them physically) Stamina: Varies (Can increase or decrease their stamina depending on their Stamina stat. Their stamina can also come back extremely fast depending on how much the player put into their Stamina Recover Rate stat) Range: Extended melee range via melee weapons, higher via melee weapon skills, a couple of meters via ranged melee weapon skills and melee weapon F, Z, and X skills, dozens of meters via ranged weapons, higher via ranged weapon skills and F, Z, and X skills. Standard Equipment: *'Melee Weapons:' Fine Sword, Fine Twin Swords, Fine Hammer, Giant Hammer, Fine Katana, Enchanted Club, Dual Chainblades, Reaper Scythe *'Ranged Weapons:' Fine Bow, Shotrifle, Apprentice Staff, Fine Shuriken, Auto Flintlock, Dual Arcane Pistols, The Holy Cross Intelligence: Has knowledge about various weapons and can out-skill hordes of enemies and bosses. Otherwise varies. Weaknesses: F, Z, and X skills are delegated to certain weapons. To use F, Z, and X skills, the player has to fill up a Battle Points meter, and to do that the player has to hit enemies a certain number of times. Can only summon up to three allies on the battlefield at once, and like F, Z, and X skills, the player must hit enemies a certain number of times to fill up a Summon Points meter to use summoning. To be invulnerable fully, the player must block at a perfect time, otherwise certain attacks could ignore the invulnerability. Can only self-resurrect once. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Roblox Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Danmaku Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Summoners Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 9